


灯光

by Doriekll Gray (Jyk)



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Original Work, Real Person Fiction, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyk/pseuds/Doriekll%20Gray
Summary: 舞台大幕缓缓落下，就像丘吉尔1946年所说的那样，“一道铁幕已经降落下来。” 在铁幕之前的是粉丝们为偶像表演所发出的尖叫---他们不过迷恋娱乐公司为偶像打造的人设和脸而已，谁在乎偶像私底下干了什么。一个债务累累的商人试图通过竞选总统博得眼球减小债务风险，最后成为了一代总统。多年前的一个回眸，一句“你要快点长大“ 让羁绊无意中有了量子间的纠缠。 大家都是舞台上的戏子，谁又能比谁好。 曲终人散，像两只中弹的鸟，各自坠向河口，当灯光熄灭，河面上的烟花消失，他们也走到了尽头，就像这无望的爱情一样。P.S.不定期更新，但是会更完，希望各位看文愉快，佛系看文><
Relationships: Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Vladimir Putin/ Donald Trump, 普次方, 特战队, 特朗普/普京, 肖战/特朗普
Kudos: 7





	灯光

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于2020年美国大选。共和党的支持者们和娱乐圈的明星粉丝们像极了。撕逼，骚乱，控评，政治变得娱乐化起来。特朗普不愿意认输，虽然他已经穷途末路；受到打击的文化圈层，和正常生活被波及的人们，依旧反抗。逼迫未成年人氪金，教师带头公开追星，泄露他人隐私，公开个人信息，非法人肉， 在疫情期间聚众集会，增加大面积聚集性感染。资本可以用无数文章洗白，但是这个国家，永远姓社不姓资。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 计票开始，总统很忙。

这一天终于来了。 前几个星期的四处奔走，演讲，游说就是为了开始计票的这一天。大幕拉开，大家都是戏子，谁能说拜登那个笑面虎就比自己好到哪里去？左不过都是九国贩骆驼，就看谁的领队骆驼背上多一只大马猴罢了。硕大的白宫椭圆形办公室的蓝色地毯和往常一样散着幽幽的光芒，50颗星环绕着那只巨大的白头鹰正对着石膏天花板上那只被精心雕饰象征着美国总统徽章的鹰。这个建筑的首任主人的戎装画像静静地见证着这个房间发生的一切。“这里要负最后责任。” 办公室的主人们走马灯一样来了又去，每一个人都曾把右手放在那本古老的圣经上向上帝，向国家宣誓； 有人在这里签下了招致杀身之祸的《解放黑奴宣言》，从而让南方的奴隶们重获新生；有人则把这个oval office 变成oral office,让自己在最后一个任期内名誉扫地，丑闻全国皆知。 现在坐在那张古老的宽大办公桌后面的男子缩成一团窝在椅子里，让人看不清他的容貌，头顶稀疏的金发使他看起来愈发像一个被阿拉斯加的冰雪风干吹皱了的大橘子。旁边的几个电视屏幕里播放着不同的新闻频道，CNN和福克斯的一线政治记者们像见了血的蚂蟥一样兴奋，下一瞬间就能从电视屏幕中跳出来吸干自己的血剥掉自己的皮，最后吃掉自己的肉。新罕布什尔的数据已经出来了，毫不意外地是蓝色。电视里滚动播放着投票结果，主持人的声音里仿佛含了春药般，”驴党4票，驴党4票！” 环绕在整个办公室。 他烦躁地站了起来，一拳砸在桌子上，咬着牙抬起头，努力不让自己咳嗽出声。上个月的新冠病毒感染大大地影响了他的健康，他的视力变得比以前糟糕许多，味觉和嗅觉已经大不如前。 想起入院治疗时梅拉尼娅怨恨的眼神和冷若冰霜的脸，还有自己小儿子因为新冠肺炎高烧不退时妻子的话，特朗普一阵恍惚。他一把拂去桌子上的文件，伸向桌子上的服务铃--- 只要按下这个铃，就会有人给自己送来冰镇的可乐。刚才他一口气要了两罐，还有一个麦当劳汉堡。这一串动作做下来让他突然喘不过气，脸膛和脖子转向青紫，无力地跌坐在椅子上。在窒息的眩晕瞬间，他的耳边似乎响起了那个清澈的声音：“你要等着我。我会长大的！莫失莫忘！” 果然是


End file.
